Bernhard III, Duke of Saxe-Meiningen
| issue =Feodora, Princess Heinrich XXX Reuss of Köstritz | house =Saxe-Meiningen | father =Georg II, Duke of Saxe-Meiningen | mother =Princess Charlotte of Prussia | birth_date = | birth_place =Meiningen, Saxe-Meiningen | death_date = | death_place =Meiningen, Weimar Republic | burial_date = 22 January 1928 | burial_place = Schloss Altenstein, Germany | religion = Lutheranism }} Bernhard III Friedrich Wilhelm Albrecht Georg, Duke of Saxe-Meiningen (1 April 1851 – 16 January 1928), was the last reigning duke of Saxe-Meiningen. Life Bernhard was born on 1 April 1851 at Meiningen in what was then the German Confederation, as the eldest son of Georg II, Duke of Saxe-Meiningen and his first wife Princess Charlotte of Prussia. He had one full sister, Princess Marie Elisabeth, and several half-brothers by his father's second marriage. From 1860 Berhnard was schooled by a Prof. Rossmann before he went to study at Heidelberg University in 1869. For the war against France he interrupted his studies and served as Ordonnanz-Offizier. After the war ended he resumed his studies at Leipzig. From 1873 he again served in the military and rose into the highest echelons: By 1905 he was Generaloberst and Generalinspekteur der 2. Armeeinspektion (Mitteldeutschland). In 1909, he became Generalfeldmarschall and in 1912 left military service with that rank. He married in Berlin on 18 February 1878 Princess Charlotte of Prussia, his second cousin, daughter of Frederick III, German Emperor and granddaughter of the Queen Victoria. They had one daughter: Princess Feodora of Saxe-Meiningen (b. Potsdam, 12 May 1879 - d. Schloß Neuhoff, 26 August 1945), married on 24 September 1898 to Heinrich XXX of Reuss-Köstritz. Reign Bernhard assumed the Duchy of Saxe-Meiningen after the death of his father in 1914. With the start of World War I Bernhard hoped to be assigned command over an army but was disappointed. In reaction he also withdrew from his role in the Duchy's government. After Germany lost the war, the German revolution forced Bernhard to abdicate as duke on 10 November 1918. Like all the German princes he lost his title and state. He spent the rest of his life in his former country as a private citizen. Bernhard died on 16 January 1928 in Meiningen. He is buried next to his wife in the park at Altenstein. Interests Despite his military career he also took a great interest in the arts. He was active as a composer, poet and translator. He was known in particular as an expert on Modern Greek and was renowned for translating German literature into Greek. For his historical studies, for which he repeatedly travelled to Greece and Asia Minor (today Turkey), the University of Breslau awarded him an honorable doctorate. Titles, styles, honours, and arms *'1 April 1851 - 20 September 1866': His Serene Highness Prince Bernhard of Saxe-Meiningen *'20 September 1866 - 25 June 1914': His Highness The Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Meiningen *'25 June 1914 - 16 January 1928': His Highness The Duke of Saxe-Meiningen Ancestry References External links |- Category:1851 births Category:1928 deaths Category:Colonel generals of Saxony Category:Dukes of Saxe-Meiningen Category:People from Meiningen Category:Monarchs who abdicated Category:Knights First Class of the Order of the Zähringer Lion Category:Honorary Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath